Bakugan Is Destiny
by Marshall arts
Summary: a brawler who was no where near the 500s at ranking, had to change the world and save destroyer with the help of a new bakugan called Anubis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

UNBELIEVABLE TURN

Bakugan is a great game but for me it was my destiny, really it is shocking that a brawler who was ranked 935 before the Bakugan stepped foot to destroyer. I am Jimmy Smith. I am as straight as a circle. Im just a bubble and I lose so my pain goes double and people don't even appreciate me.

I really wanna become famous like J&J but this was not meant for me.

Once the portal connecting Earth to new Destroyer appeared in front of me and I was literally shocked. I went through the portal to new Destroyer and reached in subterra land which was completely a desert. I then saw 2 people coming towards me. They were none other than SHUN and ALICE with their Bakugan in form of spheres which actually shocked me. Shun saw me and his first question was "who are you?"

"ME?" I said. "Im Jimmy Smith. And you're the awesome Shun and Alice with their Bakugan in form of spheres which is confusing me a lot. Can you tell me why are they in this form and not in their Bakugan form."

"Actually some aliens from other galaxies did this and we are here to save this beautiful planet "Alice said. As soon as Alice completed a statement a Bakugan hit my head. It was a talking Bakugan. He called himself Anubis. He looked like the Egyptian god Anubis who's represented with a jackal's head. He did not seem to look like any of the 6 attributes. I asked him, "What's your attribute?" For the moment it remained silent. I asked him the same again and again but it didn't answer. I turned schizophrenic. But it said after some time, "I am the silent core of destroyer and the ancient Bakugan who was held captive in the core but now by looking at the shape of destroyer they released me with enough power to defeat the aliens with some support. I believe you're the one whom I can trust. I have the ability to transform into any attribute I wish. but also remember as I change my attribute the ability card will have a modification of the name and power". I was literally shocked. Dan and the others also came as they saw Shun and Alice. "Hi there you little guy. Hey what is Anubis doing with this guy?" Dan said. "I know Dan you are confused but this is the brawler I have chosen"

Ok now im really getting schizophrenic. Now I had an ability card of Anubis in my hand.

"Anyway, why did you guys come here?" I asked to all other brawlers

Our destiny is to be with Bakugan and their planet and help them whenever they are in danger" said Runo.

At the end Julie said "welcome to the Bakugan team Jimmy"...

Dan really got excited and challenged me for 1 on 1 match. There was no way I could deny that. I love to battle.

"FIELD OPEN"

"Gate Card Set"

"Bakugan Brawl"

"Bakugan Stand"

"lets test the power of Anubis" I said. Dan threw his Drago on my gate card and Even I threw my Anubis in my own gate card.

Anubis looked like the Grey Jackal pharaoh with a Golden mystical stick in his left hand. And then suddenly I noticed a long tail with golden plaits at its edge

Anubis

450 Gs

Drago

450Gs

Dan started with his ability card, "Boosted dragon".

"Gate card open"

"Darkus Breeze". "Darkus Breeze allows you to change All nearby Bakugan to Dark attribute and gives my Anubis 150Gs extra" I stated.

Anubis

600Gs

Drago

550Gs (due to boosted dragon)

I finished the game with my ability card of Darkus attribute

"DARK RA SHOT"

the tail glew too white and wacked drago out of the card. Drago lost.

everything came to normal after the battle. Dan sat down as if he was reminiscing for his lost but swore one day he will beat me.


	2. personal time

**Chapter 2**

**Personal time**

All of us were sitting together but after some time Dan asked me to tell exactly who I am. I told him that I am ninja who is still practicing some tricks and I love music. Shun was shocked and why won't he be, after he heard that im a ninja he posed questions and I answered them. Runo suddenly held Dan's hand and both went to have their time leaving and I stood moved the other way hiding identity. I never wanted anyone to know what I am. Shun went to Alice and he said 'I need to talk to you in private, are you free?'  
Alice nodded. Both went towards a rock and had a private chat.  
Marucho started researching about Bakugan data and Julie noticed him.

I took my notepad sat on a stone and got lost in my own world. I shouted 'Shun no need to hide come front and speak out'. Shun appeared and he was curious to know about me and my life but I wanted it to be a secret.

But as we were talking 2 people from shadow shouted hey we've never this kid before. They were behind the large boulder. Suddenly 2 gate cards were set in front of them. Alice came towards us from the other side and said she'd battle with shun after examining the scene. The 2 brawlers showed themselves one was a guy with a tuxedo and black jeans showing himself to be the Darkus brawler and the other was a girl and she was wearing a miniskirt with a green blouse and brown blonde hair called herself as Bliss. The guy shouted 'Im Jake amigos and she is my Bliss'.

Shun and Alice rolled their cards towards the black boots of Jake and white shoes of Bliss.

I made my escape from the scene and searched for Dan and Runo and found them stuck with 2 women. They were neatly dressed brunettes of Pyrus and Haos ability. They were sisters and all the four went 'Bakugan Brawl'

'Are you ready Mystique?' one of the sis interrogated throwing her Bakugan in  
'Yeah surely Christine'

I went to find Marucho and Julie and found them too stuck with 2 jokers. They were Obie and Ortiz the Aquas and Subterra brawlers respectively.

As I turned towards other side a guy who looked familiar stood in front of me. 

'God dammit who is he?' he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a awesome dark blue straps and he was covered with a hood.


End file.
